


pagi yang menakjubkan

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain
Summary: gANYAMBUNG YA SAMA JUDUL:( anyway aerith gainsborough itu karakter dari ffvii. terima kasih yg sudah mampir!





	pagi yang menakjubkan

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, Sophie tidak pernah absen untuk sarapan. Menggunakan pisau kecil guna mengoles tiga macam selai buah sekaligus pada selembar roti, terkadang jari telunjuknya juga ikut meratakan selai-selai hingga ke tepi roti. Lalu ada suara denting sendok mengaduk isi gelas, berhenti sejenak, "Gula! Susu ini bakal hambar kalo nggak pake gula!"

Begitu rutinitas Sophie setiap pagi menjelang sekolah. Kemudian bunyi bel rumah akan terdengar, dan Juna ada di sana ketika Sophie membukakan pintu. Hari ini– _tumben_ –ia mengenakan mantel.

"Kamu kepagian, Juna! Aku bahkan belum selesai membuat susu," Sophie mengadu. Namun belum sempat berkata, ia sudah ditarik Juna ke dalam. "Sarapan dulu!"

Gadis itu meletakkan dua lembar roti ke atas piring Juna, tidak lupa beragam selai (selain tiga macam selai tadi), margarin, dan sekotak sereal dikeluarkan dari dalam lemari makanan. Bebuahan juga tersedia.

"Kalau mau nambah, ambil saja di lemari sebelah sana. Dihabisin semua juga _nggak_ apa-apa," ujar Sophie. Ia kembali menyeduh segelas susu, kali ini untuk Juna.

Tanpa segan, Juna mulai membalur permukaan roti dengan mentega, ditaburi sedikit meises setelahnya. Ia masih menunggu Sophie untuk kemudian menyantap.

"Hanya mentega dan cokelat butir? Memang enak?" tanya Sophie sembari meletakkan dua gelas susu di atas meja.

Lelaki itu balas mencibir, "Kamu sendiri, roti dengan tiga macam selai gitu? Memang enak? Apa rasanya? Kenapa doyan?"

Sophie menjiwit lengan Juna sambil berteriak  _inikan seleraku!_ , sebelum menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan Juna.

Mereka menyantap sarapan ringan ditemani celotehan Sophie tentang susahnya tugas matematika tempo hari. Oh! Ia pun belum merapikan rambut yang masih terkuncir dalam _low-pigtail_. Berapa menit lagi sekolah dimulai?

Terburu-buru, Sophie segera mengecek penampilan pada cermin besar. Sementara Juna, ia asyik menikmati gigitan roti terakhir. Dengan santai, ia pun mengoles selai srikaya pada roti kedua.

"Hari ini libur, Sophie. Kamu lupa? Guru sedang rapat."

Juna yang sedang menata poninya, menoleh ke arah lelaki tersebut, "Libur? Masa? Aku tidak tahu. Benar libur?"

"Iya."

Refleks, Sophie berteriak senang, membuat Juna membuang napas meski diam-diam ia menyukai saat gadis itu bertingkah _over_. Kemudian Sophie melejit, meninggalkan cermin besar menuju meja makan, balik duduk di sana.

"Tapi kamu bawa tas," Sophie menopang dagu, "Kamu tidak memakai seragam?"

Juna menggangguk. Roti kedua sudah habis, tinggal susu yang tersisa separuh gelas. Sedang Sophie, masih ada setengah dari roti miliknya di piring, serta susu yang belum diteguk sama sekali.

"Lalu mengapa pagi ini kamu kemari..., Ah! Aku mau jalan-jalan mumpung libur!" Sophie berkata sumringah. Cepat-cepat dilahap sisa sepotong roti dan segelas susu, tidak peduli umpama ia tersedak.

"Ya, setelah ini kita jalan-jalan. Tapi...," Ibu jari Juna mengusap sudut dan sekitar bibir Sophie, "Jangan rusuh kalau makan. _Blepotan_ , kan."

Serta merta, wajah Sophie memerah, "Juna!"

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu tanpa dialog terucap. Hanya terdengar suara air yang terkucur dari keran bak cuci piring, Sophie sibuk membilas peralatan makan kotor bersabun. Yah, tapi ia masih panas karena insiden tadi. Walau lelaki itu suka memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada Sophie, tetap, jantungnya seakan merosot.

Juna melirik jam di pergelangan tangan dan dinding ruang tengah bergantian. Hampir satu jam setelah ia datang. Sepuluh menit menuju pukul tujuh.

Teringat apa tujuan kemari, Juna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas, dan lantas menghampiri Sophie di dapur. "Belum selesai?"

Perempuan itu mengeper tangannya yang basah pada celemek di atas counter samping. Ia berbalik, menemui tatapan Juna, "Sudah. Kenapa?"

Sambil menyerahkan satu bingkisan, Juna bergumam sesuatu. Sophie tidak mendengar. Kedua alisnya terangkat, "Apa ini?"

"Waktu di _mall_ kamu naksir _dress_ itu, kan."

" _Dress_..." merasa lupa, Sophie segera membuka isi dari bingkisan tersebut. Sebuah _dress_ sepanjang lutut bewarna putih biru lengkap dengan kamisol merah adalah dress yang Juna maksud. Benar, Sophie sangat menginginkan _dress_ ini saat mereka pergi ke satu _mall_ besar. Pendar dari pasang mata Sophie membuat Juna mengulum senyum. Membayangkan Sophie dalam balutan _dress_ itu, seperti tengah meng- _cosplay_ Aerith Gainsborough. Manis sekali.

"Bagaimana?"

"Juna, aku tidak memintamu untuk membeli," bisik Sophie, sangat kecil. Kemudian dengan suara yang dibuat lebih keras, ia mengucap, "Terima kasih."

Satu anggukan kecil, "Hmph. Ingat, kalau memakainya keluar rumah, jangan lupa jaketmu. Nanti kedinginan." _Aku juga nggak mau kamu dilihat orang-orang._

"Ya, tentu saja! Akan segera kucuci agar bisa cepat kukenakan," Sophie tertawa pelan. "Jadi, isi tasmu..." Ia mengangkat dressnya, "...ini?"

"Ya. Kalau cuma kutenteng dengan plastik transparan, kamu nggak akan penasaran, dong," ujar Juna dengan nada geli.

"Karena tasmu itu, aku malah teringat PR bahasa Inggris yang belum kukerjakan. Bantu aku, ya?"

"Lho? Katanya mau jalan-jalan?"

"Nggak jadi. Eh, PR dulu baru jalan-jalan, gimana?"

Juna tidak bisa menolak meski hampir mengeluh pada gadis tersebut. Satu tarikan napas, "Baiklah, nona."

**Author's Note:**

> gANYAMBUNG YA SAMA JUDUL:( anyway aerith gainsborough itu karakter dari ffvii. terima kasih yg sudah mampir!


End file.
